I Don't Want These Dreams to Come True
by CC Herondale
Summary: <html><head></head>Thinking back on it, I shouldn't have told anyone. I shouldn't have mentioned Camp Half-Blood, or Chiron, or Zeus' lightning bolt. But I did. And now I'm here- at Eichen House Juvenile Mental Institute.</html>


**HI GUYS! I know, I haven't upload Trying to Forget in SO long! But I really don't have any good ideas... I don't know if I'm gonna continue it. IM SORRY D: **

**BUT OMG BoO CAME OUT TODAY! I'M SO SCARED TO READ IT! IF MY BBY PERCY DIES I WILL THROW UNCLE RICK INTO TARTARUS**

**I also got an IPhone 6 :DDDDD I love it so much **

**Wow this A/N is starting to resemble my Instagram captions... (FOLLOW ME persassy_herondale ;) )**

**But, yeah, I got this idea one day during class (I think it was History... not that it matters) and I'm pretty excited for the story! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, the Maze Runner ( I took a few names :O), Teen Wolf*, or anything else mentioned. All the rights go to their owners.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I'm not insane- I swear I'm not. They tell me I am, though. The doctors, the psychologists, even my mother.

"Percy, the Greek Gods aren't real."

"Percy, you don't know anyone named Annabeth."

"Percy, I know you miss your father. But don't try to take the blame off of him by making up crazy stories like this."

But I don't believe them. I never could have thought of something this weird.

* * *

><p>I probably should introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago I attended a boarding school called Yancy Academy. It's mostly full of rich brats, but there's a few people like me- "scholarship kids". I got in on a swimming scholarship- swimming is pretty much the only thing I'm good at. Underwater is really the only place I can concentrate. It's the only place I can pretend I'm "normal"; that I don't have ADHD and Dyslexia.<p>

Thinking back on it, I shouldn't have told anyone. I shouldn't have mentioned Camp Half-Blood, or Chiron, or Zeus' lightning bolt. But I did. And now I'm here- at Eichen House* Juvenile Mental Institute.

Eichen House is pretty small, there's only about twenty of us here. But I really only care about three of them.

First, there's Newt. He's the oldest of us all, being sixteen or seventeen years old. The doctors say he has something called "The Flare"- a human-made disease that targets the brain and slowly drives you to madness. It's really rare, and that's _definitely _a good thing; most of the people who catch the Flare eventually end up becoming cannibalistic. The Flare is still at early stages in Newt's brain, but one time, he did try to bite my finger… I'm still not sure whether or not he was joking…

Then there's Teresa. I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but pretty much half of what she says is something like "WICKED is good…" But, wow, if it weren't for that manic expression, she would be _gorgeous. _She's somewhere around 5 foot 6, and her tar-black hair perfectly complements her pearl-white skin and gorgeous blue eyes. But she's nothing compared to Annabeth- who apparently is fake.

And, of course there's Nico, my cousin. Nico suffers from severe depression, and was sent to Eichen after various suicide attempts. He's getting better, though. I guess music helps him- he really likes that dark, metal stuff. Sometimes, it's pretty creepy. In my "fantasies", Nico was a son of Hades, god of the Underworld. It suits him, I guess; the combination of Nico's shaggy black hair, bony limbs, and pale complexion pretty much screams "GET AWAY FROM ME" (he screams that a lot, too…).

But I'm not here to tell you a story about friendship. No, I'm telling a story about dreams- and nightmares- coming true.

It started a few days before my birthday, around August 14th. It was another boring day- doctors, pills, injections, Green Day (thanks, Nico)- when a bell sounded throughout our happy little nuthouse.

"That's weird…" I thought, recognizing it as the visitor bell. They usually only let visitors come on holidays or weekends, but today was a completely normal Thursday.

I let the thought go and continued on with reading- or _trying _to read, anyway. A tutor comes for each of us twice a week because legally, they have to continue educating us until we're eighteen. But the combination of dyslexia, ADHD, that stupid alarm, and Charles Dickens made it impossible to concentrate. I looked up, and almost dropped _Oliver Twist_.

It was her.

It was Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, HOW WAS IT? This isn't exactly my best work, but I don't think it's as bad as chapter 6 of TTF : **

***Eichen House- yes, I may have stolen it from Teen Wolf... DYLAN O'BRIEN? MORE LIKE DYLAN O'BAE**

**AM I RIGHT? AM I RIGHT? YEAH I'M RIGHT**

**K guys, you know the drill:**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**Recommend**

**I love you all :D**

**-CC**


End file.
